


I Can Hide No Longer

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, M/M, MTF Blaine, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompted- mtf! Blaine .Kurt finds blaine dressed in a dress and he ia surprised which leads to blaine telling him the truth . or blaine is telling kurt she is female and wants to start transitioning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hide No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> *takes place in season 5

It seems that it'd all be easier in New York.

In Lima she was harasses for liking the same sex. Saying she wanted to _change_ hers would've only been asking for the death penalty.

Then she met Kurt.

Kurt who was so fearless, despite having endured so much pain. Kurt with his "fashion has no gender" motto. Kurt who had proudly wore silver Lady Gaga look-alike heels with complete pride. Kurt who makes Blaine think she can.

But every time she sees Kurt being shoved into a locker or assaulted with a slushie, reminds Blaine she _can't_.

~

She told Cooper years ago, when she started her freshman year and he was a senior in college.

"Wait, so I get a new sister?! Make sure you bring all your new lady friends home for me to meet."

Cooper was a great supporter, helping Blaine come out to their mom. There were tears, from Blaine and Pam alike, but their father having been gone, their household had turn into the ultimate safe space.

Over the years she gotten clothes from both of them, dresses, blouses, skirts, and eventually undergarments- accepted with mutual awkwardness over video chat-and yet she still can't tell anyone. She read online of men and women taking decades to come out, but she's _engaged_. She wants nothing more than to grow old to Kurt, but as Kurt's _wife_.

~

"The girls and I have a late shift at the diner tonight," Kurt says kissing Blaine's cheek. "We won't be back until late."

"Oh woe is me, what will I do without my husband for the night?" Blaine sighs, sinking back into the couch.

"Fiance," Kurt corrects him. "And I'm sure you'll think of something honey."

And she does. Hiding things from Kurt is a challenge, but Blaine has managed to keep all her real clothes under their bed. Removing the lid from the pale pink box she inhales the Chanel perfume from her mother that covers the clothing.

She sheds her polo and chinos-never getting over how baggy men's clothing feels-and steps into a custom dress. "Every woman in the big city needs a little black dress squirt," Cooper told her.

Standing in front of the mirror and closing her eyes, Blaine runs her hands down her sides and imagining what it'd be like to have her outsides finally match her insides. With smooth skin and breasts and shapely curves and-

"Blaine?" Says Kurt in the doorway, awestruck.

"Wow Kurt," Santana starts, "I'm always calling you Lady Hummel but it looks like-"

"Don't you fucking dare," Blaine whispers to the tense air.

Rachel grabs her and Santana's coats off the hook. "We're just gonna out to...we're just gonna go," she states and pulls Santana out the loft with her.

~

After the door closes behind them, the two of them are left in complete silence. Kurt looks up and down at Blaine, and Blaine refuses to look at Kurt.

"Well," Kurt says calmly, "I think we should talk about this. Whatever it is."

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way," Blaine tells him. "I had a plan, I was going to wait-"

"How long?" Kurt asks. "Until we got married?"

"Until I was ready to tell you," Blaine corrects him.

"I'm still not entirely sure what you're trying to tell me," Kurt says, sitting down on the couch.

"Isn't it obvious? Clearly I'm...I mean not..." Blaine says, searching for the words

"What?" Kurt interrupts. "Not male?"

"Yes. None of that."

Kurt leans over and puts his face in his hands, trying to calm down. He's not sure for how long, but when he feels a dip in the couch next to him, Blaine is sitting next to him in his pajamas.

"How long have you know?" Kurt asks after a extending silence.

"My entire life," Blaine shrugs.

"And you never told me?!" Kurt exclaims. "We've been together for _years_! We're getting _married_! We tell each other _everything_! Why would keep something like _this_ from me?"

Blaine expected all this. The screaming, yelling, confusion. Just at a later time. When she was prepared for it.

"It's still me," Blaine says. "I'm still the person you fell in love with."

"But now you're telling me the person I want to marry is a woman," he spits the last word as if it's foul.

Blaine feels tears coming. "Is that- is it a bad thing?"

Kurt turns and looks at her, eyes wide. "Of course not! I'm just-"

"Surprised? Shocked? Confused?" Blaine adds in.

"How'd you know?" Kurt laughs out.

"I've had time to read up on this."

"Well then," Kurt takes Blaine's hands in his. "Tell me everything."

~

It's a rather...descriptive story. Blaine decides not to start from the beginning and opts for answering every question Kurt has.

"Do you want a new name?"   
"I don't know, probably...eventually."

  
"Do have more clothes?"   
"Yes."  
"So that means I can make you some more!"

 

"We're gonna have to return the wedding tux aren't we?"   
"If that's not a problem."   
"Of course not."

~

Rachel and Santana don't come back until after midnight. They see Blaine's head in Kurt's lap, Kurt stroking her hair, soft whispers being exchanged between the two.

Kurt twists his head around to look at them, eyes red but bright and happy.

"Ladies," he says confidently. "I'd like to introduce you to my future bride."

The two of them gape as Blaine smiles and starts kissing Kurt's face excitedly. 

 


End file.
